Amnesiac Bonds
by Sopf of the Fallen
Summary: Danny's ghost half is attacked by a vampire, becoming a bloodthirsty savage vampire. he gains amnesia from the attack only remember the attack and a boy named Daniel Fenton. Phantoms seeks his past and the young boy, thinking Daniel will know the secrets of his past. while dodging the police, FBI, keeping his secret hidden finding Danny only gets harder. Slight pitch pearl & yaoi.
1. Prologue: Vampire attack

Prologue: The Vampire Attack.

Phantoms POV

The battle with Skulker has me beaten and bruised badly, it was difficult to move. If I still was a half ghost I would have turned back into a human by now, but I had been separated from my human half Daniel Fenton a raven haired teenage boy with blue eyes, two months ago. The reason was that Daniel's grades have gone to the toilet, and he needed to study more so he didn't have to retake the year. So now I am left to all of the ghost hunting, and hide from Daniels parents 24/7.

Skulker had upgraded his armor again, with many knives and guns. My Hazmat suit is ripped and torn and literally in shreds, and it is a surprise that it's still on my body. I had been flying over Amity Park to reach Daniel's home, but soon flying became to painful. So I landed in an abandoned alley and I got the shock of my life. As soon as I put pressure on my legs I crumpled to the floor in painful agony. I landed with a loud 'thump' and a loud bloodcurdling scream I had no idea I possessed. I bit my lip, teeth clenched, breathing heavily from through my clenched teeth.

I had broken something in that horrible fight or a major artery is cut, bones broken. Who am I to know? I tried to put my legs in front of me instead of sitting on them. Every time they moved electricity ran thought my whole body. I rested my head on the brick wall behind me trying to even out my raspy breath. Only thinking; 'breathe in... breathe out... breathe in... breathe out...'. I closed my eyes trying to focus to keep my breathing calm and even.

My hearth beat is beating twice a second, making a very large pool of ectoplasmic blood to form around me.

"My, my, what have you gotten yourself into little phantom?" said a taunting voice in the shadows. I turned my head sharply to my right to see a middle aged man leaning against a door frame. He had long, brown hair that brushed past his shoulder, and what I could see from my angle are eyes the same as his hair, brown, he was tall and deathly pale.

When we locked eyes, his emotions are ones I had never seen a human to possess - except maybe Vladimir Masters. His eyes were cold and calculating, showing a intense hunger and desire almost as if I was a rib-eye steak. I could see saliva coming out of his slightly open mouth.

He soon gets off the door frame an walks towards me in a foxily and suave way. When he gets in front of me, he gets on his knees and smiles malevolently, showing off large and slowly protruding canines. His eyes change into a macabre blood red as he caressed my neck.

"You are a very magnanimous spirit"he said, lewdly. "It's a real shame too, your ectoplasm is very enticing." I grabbed his wrist and removed it from my neck, where the hairs on the back of my neck were standing erect. He tilted his head a little and had a fraternizing smile on his normally apathetic face, giving him an almost cute look.

"If you behave I might let you live. But only if you're a good boy. Will you be a good boy for me?" he says, hoarse and merrily. He sounded almost like a pedophile, who was desperate.

He breaks out from my grasp and pulls me towards him, being careful of my fragile body. His arms wrap around my waist, and leaned towards my ear and whispers; " you're very young boy, little phantom," he says clandestinely. "I might let you live life better. Better than being a small spirit most people want dead. I can offer you to become more alive than now. A better stronger being. You can still protect people, but better! You can be like me! Better than everyone else."

To say that his chauvinistic speech didn't interest me would be a lie. To be more alive than now, to not be hunted? That was something I could only dream for. But if I had to do what he more likely does, wouldn't I be the bad guy instead of the good guy. Would Daniel approve? No. Probably not. He inched closer to my neck, mouth opening closing around my jugular artery.

"Please! Please Don't!" I screamed hysterically, but he remained adamant. "I don't want to be like you!" He growled onto my neck as he started french kissing my neck, making waves of pleasure shoot through my body. I bit down on my lip and suppressed a moan. He knew I was being ornery. He pulled me closer to his body, making our chests touch. He still straddled me but refused to put any pressure on my damaged legs.

"Please try to understand, I want to make this pleasurable, I don't want to be malicious and mean. I know you don't either. But trust me, you will want to be like me soon enough."

I tried to shrug my shoulder to remove any access to my jugular. But it seemed to enrage him. "I will change you into a vampire! If you like it or not! And I will make it painful, do you want to know why?" I refused to move. "Because you're your too stubborn to see that it is amazing, and im going to show you!"

I had no time to say anything before he lunged at my lips. He sat on my legs, putting all of his weight on me, causing a muffled scream. He wasn't light I'll say that, but my muffled opened my mouth allowing him access. He bit down on my tongue drawing blood. His tongue tried to lick all of the blood around my mouth, before I clenched down on his tongue. Causing a girlish yelp, as he tried to escape. He grabbed a piece of my flesh with his clawed hands and I let go immediately, screaming and pleading him to stop.

His eyes were livid, and he had a savage glint in his eyes that shown through his body language. He used one hand and grabbed a handful of my white hair and pulled my head to the brick wall, very hard I blacked out.

I woke up to him slapping me hard across the face. My eyes widened in shock and I was frozen. He ripped of most of my Hazmat suit and growled lowly from deep within his chest. "You will not have any easy way out through this I will make sure you feel intense pain. Got it!" he hissed. I nodded discreditable, just wanting him to hurry up and get it over with.

He smiled evilly. "That's a good little phantom." he leans down bites down on my jugular, causing brief pain before it turned into the ultimate pleasure. The ultimate high. It remained until I fell into a deep black sleep.

**sorry about any spelling errors, gramma mistakes, please forgive me as im not the best speller in the world or great at my English classes. me if anything seems to be out of character please review about anything. please no flames, im new to this.. thanx hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1: Awaking

**I know I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, but I think its obvious I don't own Danny phantom.**

Chapter 1: Awaking

"Uh, my head," I groan as I hold my head in one hand. "What the hell happened last night?" I took a glance around suspecting an alley, not a farm were a cow was only feet away staring at me with a weird look. I glanced down at me body, realizing my body was bare and stark naked and my cuts from the fight with skulker are healed. I hesitantly touch me neck, but received no pain but hunger.

I try to get up, only to stand for a few seconds than fall down, crumpling down on my legs that no longer hurt. "What the hell did that thing do to me?" I asked myself, exasperated. I got on my knees and pushed myself back up, succeeding, but instantly blinded by a bright light flashing in my chafed eyes.

"who are you?" asks a man probably in his late fifties, supporting a beard that was slowly gray just like his hair. "What the hell are you doing here?" his voice is far to loud for my liking and I rub my throbbing temple. "I-I-I have no idea."

"Put your hands up and I wont shoot!" he yelled, causing more throbbing pain, I was more concerned about my headache than the possibility that he has a gun pointed in my direction. But I put my arms above my head, showing the man, that I mean no harm.

"Michael! Put that gun down, its only a teenager!" say a feminine voice. She comes over to me and wraps a mink blanket over my shoulders to keep warm. "There, that should keep you warm. What's your name?" she asks with a merrily voice. "Uh...um... Phantom?" I really only remember being called that once, but it was the only name that stuck. "Daniel Phantom." she smiled. "Well it's a pleasure meting you Daniel. Come inside there's a nice warm fire, that will heat you up."

~~~DP~~~

The Marcus family was rather old, but friendly couple, that had two children named Kyle and Elie. They have a Samoyed named Lucy, who stares at me, as if im a demon, she growls low and quietly, so quite the Marcus's can't hear her. But I can hear every growl, every intake of breath that dog makes.

They give me some clothes to keep, a couple pairs of socks, underwear, tee shirts, pants and stoned-washed jeans. They allow me to stay in the bedroom by the bathroom. Now they were making a chicken roast, I was starving, but I didn't want chicken, I knew exactly what I wanted, I wasn't going to get it. Unless that dog stops growling, its going to be on my dinner plate in no time at al.

"It's ready!" sings Georgina Marcus. She places a plate of mashed potatoes, and a few pieces of chicken, with some vegetables. None of it was appetizing, but I forced it down anyway. Lucy was standing by her owners giving me the evil's. I suppressed a growl that was rising in my throat. After I ate everything, I said goodnight and went to bed, I was very tired, but as soon as I touched the bed I just couldn't fall asleep. I knew in some movies, vampires preferred to sleep in coffin's but than again, it's a movie. I close my eyes trying to at least remember anything.

_The dark brown eyes staring at me with pure evil, his laugh, reminds me of shattered glass. His tall body that moves with such grace, almost like a ballerina. I see him touch my neck and whisper words in my ear that I cannot pick up. But what ever it was it was enticing, causing extreme hunger and desire. I followed him; the vampire. He took me to a public bar, pounding music that made my ears pop and make aloud ringing sound. I looked around seeing teenagers everywhere having a good time, most are drunk from the spiked punch bowl. A Latino teenage girl came up to me dancing around me, rubbing close against me, tilting her neck, as I felt my canines grow, I bit down on her jugular, my mouth catching every drop of blood coming from her. It was amazing, no words can describe the feeling and taste of blood that poured into my mouth. I was suddenly pushed away by a boy with striking ice blue eyes and raven hair that fell on his face, covering most of his features, his slim body, his strong, steady beating heart, arousing me more than the blood of the Latino girl. "Go away Fenton, phantom is mine," she shouts at the adorable young boy. The boy looks wistful as he walks away. The Latino tries to get my attention back, but my eyes were focused on the raven haired boy. Our eyes locking for a brief second, before he blushes and turns his gaze somewhere else. 'Fenton' that name is oh, so familiar, its like I know him somehow. I removed the Latino girls arms from my waist, wondering unconsciously to the boy. He notices me, and our eyes lock, I felt saliva grow in my mouth, he was absolute stunning, and his heart felt like it was silently calling me to him. One word forms in my mind. Daniel Fenton._

I woke up from the reminiscence suddenly, breathing lightly, heart beating a mile a minute. The name Daniel Fenton. It was so familiar, but no memories came to mind. I knew him, I knew his name, but how, I must of meet him once before, the attack. I must find him, no matter what I will find the beautiful raven-haired boy. Even if I have to kill every single human being in the world to get him.

**That's it for now, I will update soon. Sorry about any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed. Review and tell me how its going to far.**


	3. chapter 2: Bloodlust

Chapter 2: Growing Bloodlust

I remained in the silk laid bed and stayed there until five in the morning, so it didn't seem like I was awake the whole time. I only left the room twice to throw up, to remove the contents of the Marcus's family roast from my stomach. I stayed quite not muttering a word. Still hearing the mutt the Marcus's call Lucy, growling outside my door, causing major chafing. But she didn't suppress her growls.

My slowly growing animalistic in-stinks are screaming at me to just kill the mutt behind the door. But I knew that if I gave in the mutt wont be the only one dead. I try to calm myself down but a loud hissing sound escapes my mouth. I felt a tingling sensation on the ends of my fingers and looked at the long, sharp, grey claws that are coming from my fingers.

I decide to go have a shower, and try to relax and find a way to find Daniel. I grab a towel by the dresser that holds the clothes the Marcus's offered me, I look for the key by the night stand, and unlock the door. Lucy is standing up, baring her teeth and growling at me again. The animalistic part of me can't stand but to retaliate, I pull my lips back and show of my large elongated fangs and hissed allowing some rage to show through my body language.

Lucy whimpered in fear and her tail went in between her legs. I growled again and she runs upstairs with a growing fear. "Stupid mutt," I hiss, and I walk towards the bathroom, that smells macabre and horrible, the stench of vomit and diarrhea, making my nose crinkle up, trying to rid of the horrible smell. I open a window to let some air in and start the shower not even waiting for it to go warm.

I wash my white hair and body, making sure im squeaky clean. After washing myself, I stand their in the warm water, that is running down all sides in little rivers forming together and going down the drain. I allow my mind to travel to Daniel, I knew that it was a dream, as I had only become a vampire, a few days ago, and I wasn't sleep drinking. But the boy was familiar. I still needed to ask th Marcus's where they lived. Because I slightly remember the name of the town Daniel lived in, Park, I couldn't remember anything more.

~~~DP~~~

After I put on some pale blue jeans and an AC DC tee shirt, it was still six in the morning and the Marcus's were not early risers. I put on someone's shoes and went on a walk. It wasn't very light outside but I could see like it was the middle of the day. I saw all the animals, most were glaring at me, growling, stomping feet or making a loud ruckus. I soon saw a medium sized tree house, and climbed inside. It was small and the roof was tall enough for me to stand. There was a little window, with some fabric as a curtain, the floor was carpet and the there was the little door that I had to crawl to get into. The roof was well done and there were no holes. There was still a pillow and a small blanket. Walked over the window and stared outside. I watched the sun rise and soon my skin started to prickle, and suddenly my arm caught on fire. I hurriedly closed the curtain and padded down the flames. The fire didn't so to much damage but my skin were my skin prickled was like red paint. I knew that I wasn't getting out of this place so quickly, I had to wait until sunset. So I decided that I would try to sleep during the day instead of the night,

to see if it would seem more natural. I grabbed the pillow and small blanket and fall asleep.

~~~DP~~~

the wait was pure agony. My stomach was rumbling, demanding blood. I when I get out, that's exactly what im going to do. But besides the fact that my stomach is slightly irritating me, I had a pretty good sleep. I could hear the Marcus's calling me, but the only thing running through my mind was, what sounds the will make when I get my hands them. Their life essence pouring into my body like a fountain.

I could hear rats in the roof and was slightly hoping one could come inside so I can eat. When my eye caught movement, I rushed and snatched it and ripped one it's head and tail off and swallowing the thing whole. I could fell my stomach sending waves of pleasure, a way of saying 'thanks for the food'. Every minute I spent in there was giving time to make Idea's of ways to end the Marcus's and their stupid mutt. I wanted it to painful and for them to beg for me to stop, only arousing me more. I wanted to be evil, mean, cruel, selfish, because for far too long I've been treated like crap.

~~~DP~~~

when the sun set, I kicked open the small door, stretching my body of the advents of tonight. I will bathe in their blood tonight. The thought made me smile. I knew for my body to complete the transformation I had to drink blood from a human, and tonight I was going too. No, nocturnal admissions about blood. I could smell them from here. I scanned the area for them, seeing they were in the large kitchen. Jumped from the balcony, landing perfectly on my feet, and walking to the back door, sneaking inside. They were both asleep. Perfect, right for the picking.

I walked slowly, hoping to not stand on a creak. When I was in front of Michael I smirked, the vampire back in the alley was indeed right; this was awesome. He wakes up suddenly, as if he could sense me.

"Daniel, your alive. Thank god we were worried-" he muttered with real happiness on his face, before I cut him off. "save it, you big, fat, rich ugly cow!" he is indeed shocked, by my out burst. He looked flabbergasted, so did Georgina. "You two are going to stay in this living room until I return, with some_ instruments._" I sneered as I walked out of the lounge locking it behind me. I went into the kitchen grabbing the butcher knives so I can threaten them to do as I wished, even if it was tyranny.

~~~DP~~~

I sat in front of them, butcher knife in hand, I never could understand why people killed other people but now? I can understand everything. Twirled the knife in my hands examine it. " you guys have no idea how much I've been wanting to do this. The hunger is unavoidable," I hiss with malice. "And now you will know the danger of letting a stranger abode in our home. Very painfully."

They both sat there clutching each other with fear in their eyes. I stood up, letting my canines grow to their full length, eyes turning into the color of their blood, claws extending from my fingers. I used all my strength and grabbed Michael by the neck and held him above me. "Your going to be dead last, since it is polite for ladies to go first." I throw him to the other side of the room, grabbing her arm, as she shrieked. "Michael! Help! Anybody!"

Her yelling just stunned me more before a playful tone exits my mouth. "Who are you yelling to? No one will hear you!" I chuckle darkly, and grab both of her hands in one of mine and use the other to grab her hair. I got a sense of deja vu. I ripped her head to one side gain access to the other. I bit down, and drank, and the taste was better than in the dream. Oh, god there are no words to describe it. After a while she fell limp and I felt fire growing in my back, but it wasn't sore, just hot. I dropped her limp body by my feet. But I saw the lounge door slightly ajar and saw Michael was no where to be found. I growled in rage and I could hear the sound of a cellophane and Michael's frantic voice.

"_There is a murder in my house. He is a teenager, white hair and green eyes that change into a red, claws ands fangs and all that, he just killed my wife! Calm down- how in hell am in supposed to calm down. The address? 567 Maple Road, just a few hours out of New York-"_

he spotted me leaning on the door frame, I smiled pure evilly and chuckled darkly. The phone dropped from his hands. I grabbed the butchers knife from my pants and chucked it at him, landing in his groin and he clutched to the knife and he didn't even take his last breath before I snapped it.

"_Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"_

"Only if you count me, sweetheart."

She is silent on the other side I would have thought she hung up. _"Where is he?"_

"Well dead you idiot, please tell the police to come soon I really want them to see my artwork, although I will be gone by the time they get here."

I hung up on her and packed and left.


	4. Chapter 3: Missing

Its been a week since I killed the Marcus family, I was able to get out with much of my belongings, with them all inside a now permanently borrowed duffel bag. I had soon fond out by the local newspaper that I was I New York, I have been dwelling on the streets of Manhattan. I did not get time to search for money, as the N.Y.P.D. had arrived. I had barely escaped.

I have been living by stealing money from banks, if I thought really hard I am able to make myself invisible and intangible. I had stolen over five thousand dollars the first time and grown over time, I have made up a new account and have put 45% of my money inside it.

I am known by the public as the ' phantom Killer', as once my victims are dead im never heard of until the next person drops dead. Mostly they end up dead if they don't give me information on Danny. No of which do. Causing me to have major headaches. No Danny. No memories. Its as easy as that.

~~~DP~~~

*At The Fentons*

At first Sam just couldn't believe it. It never crossed her mind, not once, that both Danny's would disappear. especially Phantom, he never liked to be to far away from Danny. But on that cold winter night, when sam was at home and watching the news as it was reported that Phantom had captured another ghost, but was badly injured.

When Sam called Danny that night, not getting through to his cellphone, she called at least ten times, calling Tucker to see if he could get through. But none got through. The next day Tucker and Sam went to the Fenton's, to see if Phantom or Danny arrived safely. "We thought Danny was with you," was the reply Danny's mother, Maddie, had said.

They all searched for hours asking anyone if they had seen Danny, jack had insisted on taking the R.V and asking if anyone had seen him on the megaphone. Their efforts were in vain, Maddie and jack dreaded that they couldn't find him when they called the police, and not long after they arrived, and asked a few questions. When they left Maddie was in tears, not yet telling Jazz in Univeristy that her brother had gone missing, not wanting her to worry, and slip on her grades.

Later that night Sam watched the news, silently crying, clutching her bed sheet close as she watched the television.

"_I have been reported that in new york that have been two murders in their farm home. The small family of only two elders, one retired, named Georgina and Michael Marcus, and their Samoyed Lucy, were both found dead this morning. Here is the phone call police received:"_

"_There is a murder in my house. He is a teenager, white hair and green eyes that change into a red, claws ands fangs and all that, he just killed my wife! Calm down- how in hell am in supposed to calm down. The address? 567 Maple Road, just a few hours out of New Y__"There is a murder in my house. He is a teenager, white hair and green eyes that change into a red, __claws ands fangs and all that, he just killed my wife! Calm down- how in hell am in supposed to calm down. The address? 567 Maple Road, just a few hours out of New York-"_

"_Hello? Hello? Anybody there?"_

"_Only if you count me, sweetheart." _

I swear I knew that voice from somewhere. It was on the tip of my tounge.

_silence "Where is he?"_

"_Well dead you idiot, please tell the police to come soon I really want them to see my artwork, although I will be gone by the time they get here._"

Phantom! That was Phantom's voice. Not maybe that is Dan, Phantom doesn't do that! Maybe his humanity final ran out when Danny disappeared. Maybe Phantom has Danny, or worse he killed Danny!

**Sorry I didn't update in the weekend, I strive to publish a new chapter once a week. I have been loaded with homework I really don't want to do. I have two essays, one in english and another in social studies! I hate essays, or maybe my teacher just hates me? I know she does! and im sorry it's short.**


	5. Chapter 4: Powers

**i do not own danny phantom or the picture!**

Chapter 4: Powers

Phantom POV

When I saw the news report, on September 11th to say I was pleased was an understatement. I knew that it was going to air on the television sooner or later. I was still living on the streets and I had been arrested for being an underage drinker. I was a vampire for freaking sake! It hardly caused drunkenness at all. I had escaped pretty easily; wasn't that difficult.

I had resumed my spot In the ally between two bars. Only striking people who came out alone. I had been found a couple of times, by drunk teenagers, thinking that I was an easy target. I took all of my strength not to kill anyone, because there was a big crowd, even with my fast speed one could make a quick retreat. I have one black eye, that wasn't swollen, just purple and stood out when my eyes remained red.

Since the killing of the Marcus's my body changed quite a lot, my eyes are no longer green, only when angry or feeling some type of emotion, but any other time remained red. My skin paled more, making me look like paper. My skin became flawless, no pimples or redness, just a pale white. I was immune to the cold, walking around at night wearing shorts had some eyebrows raised, but I thought nothing of it.

My fingernails were quite long that I had bought some nail clippers and tried in vain to cut them, which had caused some major blood and pain. I had to feed twice that day. The sun was I big problem I faced, not moving from my large cardboard box, trying to dodge the blinding light and rays that burned my paper skin.

I mainly slept in the day, or finding ways to find Danny. Since I couldn't move from my box until six thirty I missed most of the headlines, only ending up watching sport and weather. Sometimes I would practice my newfound abilities that I possessed. I was able to go invisible, intangible, duplicate, create ecto energy form in my hands. When I attacked a young man, I stole his laptop and tried to find anything about these abilities and also not stopping my search for Danny.

I searched up 'Daniel Fenton' on google and clicked on the first website that came up. I looked over and saw that Daniel was missing from his Amity park home, on the 2nd of September! The same day I believed I was turned. He was last seen at his friends home, but never arrived home.

Daniel was missing! Who took him? Is he dead? Was it the same guy who turned me? Is he a vampire?...

Amity Park. That was indeed far away from New York. But I might be able to find it. It felt familiar in my head. "Amity. Park," I tried to speak it, only sound like a normal place, It was indeed familiar. Daniel lives their at least I might be able to find his family and friends... and see if he has a girlfriend... I felt jealousy pump through my veins at that thought. Daniel was mine, and no one else was going to have him.


	6. Chapter 5: Money Cant Get You Anywhere

Chapter 5: Money can't get you anywhere.

Phantom's POV

Ever since I found out about Daniel's family location in Amity Park, I have been hard at work - or hurting - at trying to fly. Since most spirits have this ability, I guess I do to. But to my dismal I can not, I believe being a vampire is the cause. Which is a shame, it would help me relax, but oh well.

A few days ago I crawled out of my cardboard dwelling wanting to get to Amity Park, but there are only a few ways one can get their, plane or car. I would add walking in that list but there is no way I am walking to the other side of the god damn country. Flying on a plane would damage my hearing for life, not something I want to rid of any time soon.

Taking the taxi would be far too much money, and I would look like a runaway. When I was able to come by a car dealership, I saw a silver, expensive looking BMW, that costs $39,000. It looked like it wouldn't give too much away, and I could sleep in the back, but damn, I didn't have the money or a credit card. Stealing thirty-nine thousand dollars is not easy to come by especially in cash, giving that would scream robbery! Money in my pockets flew like sand in the wind.

A job was not easy to get, also my lack of clothing and social skills gets me in big load of trouble. I remember my first interview, that did not go down easy. The man called me a child! I can remember well that I am not a child, im a sixteen year old! Not a child! I am legal! What in his right mind would make me seem like a child! It took ten men to remove me from his office without possibly killing him.

Oh I felt like it for sure, I wanted to rip every limb of his body, break every bone, and make him feel everything. It was probably that sadistic and malevolent look I seemed to have indelibly sculptured on my face. The look of absolute fear in his eyes is what stopped me from ripping him apart. He is lucky im not vindictive.

So I came to the conclusion to get someone to drive me personally. I realized that hitch-hiking would end badly, as society knows you don't pick up strangers in the middle of the night. And if there car has too much sunlight I wont be able to sleep. So I guess ill have to take someone there against their will. Like kidnaping but I'll let him go when I arrive. I already know who will take me there.

A fifteen year old boy named Reuben Rhys, he is dark-skinned and a rebel, if I remember correctly. He is not a morning person and is out and about partying when his parents are sleeping or not home. Seventy percent of the times he comes home his is far beyond drunk. But I need a time when he is sober, so he can drive me safely without putting us all at risk, well mainly him, I'll survive, most likely from his blood pursing though his body.

His mother isn't married and has a seven month old son, Reuben's father is also part of C.S.I. which passes out new threats, danger. I couldn't be happier.

* * *

**I was bored today, had to sit in the wooden gym floor at school for over an hour today! :( . yes it is short, im not great with long chapters. sorry any spelling errors are my fault. enjoy! thank you for all your reviews! make me feel special when I am absolutely bored out of my mind half the time at school, considering i get these ideas during maths! lol!**


	7. Chapter 6: Guilt

Chapter 6: Guilt.

Phantoms POV

It was late April, meaning spring time. The time of year new life grows, and flowers bloom. Man was I ever out-of-place. An undead vampire in the middle of a spring night. The nocturnal flowers giving the area an almost mystic feel. the night was one of peace, I sat on a lonely bench by the river, inhaling all the nocturnal pollen, one thing I guess I miss out. Looking out at the pond the night water lilies bloom and fireflies buzzing around. It was very quiet, not a soul in sight. Well, it is one in the morning or night for some.

Most people I heard were party goers or drunks coming out of the local bar that lit up some of the park, but you could feel the music vibrating. At one in the morning it is a surprise noise control isn't about. Some people are in clothes that are rumpled, and smell disgustingly of alcohol. I was rather chilled in my ragged clothing, my clothes being ripped to screed my dogs in the late night, trying not to kill them as their owner was shouting their name.

I still had no clues on Daniel, and the laptop lost battery and I don't have the charger. I was being to feel very frustrated most of the time. And having much patience, for well, anyone. I was waiting in this park for Reuben Rhys, as he went partying with a girl I would classify as a slut. She would take any male attention she could get, which is exactly why she sat besides me on the bench.

"Pretty ain't it?" she asks, trying for small talk. "Shouldn't you be with somebody else. I'm not in the mood, for anyone's attention," I hiss slightly, although she doesn't seem to realize it. "Did you and your girlfriend break up?" she asks digging her nose in to my personal life. She takes my silence as a yes. "Well that's to bad, you are defiantly not for her then, your too good for her," she whispers, somewhat seductively . "Yeah, I was, and it's the same for you!" I spit harshly. I clench my teeth together as my fangs start to protrude, hiding them. I glare at her venomously at the corner of my eyes.

"I'm not a slut! I'm a great and loyal girlfriend!" she defended.

"Really I remember 'loyal' in the English Dictionary meaning: being devoted to one person, not fucking fifty men, I've seen you with three men already! If you want to continue I suggest you find some else to get laid with! I'm here for a friend not a whore! So why don't you just. Fuck. Off."

Her eyes were wide in fear, body slumped together and her heart beat rose, breathing quickened. I realized I had bared my teeth at her, the black venom fulling my mouth and staining the fangs, some dripping down my face. She opened her mouth to scream before I cut her off by biting into her neck, covered in red spots. I bit down hard, hearing a loud cracking noise as I had broken her neck. Her body went limp very quickly, and she was drained of all her color, looking very much like a human sized doll.

I picked her up and grabbed stones ripping open her stomach and while I was putting stones inside I saw an embryo. Fuck. She was pregnant. For the first time, I actually felt guilty. I killed an innocent child. One not even in the early stages. She probably had no idea she was pregnant. And I was to pissed at her behavior to hear the miniature heart beat. I decided to have a change of plan. I chucked the stones into the river and carried her to an area where the night flower bloomed and grabbed a bunch and decorated her in flowers and did a little prayer and ran off, after making sure I had no blood left on my shirt.

* * *

**felt bad at the end but i had to make sure he felt some emotion. sorry about the language im sure i should but the rating up. sorry its very short. will be posting one very soon!**


	8. Chapter 7 Evidence

**i dont own Danny Phantom! :(**

Chapter 7: Evidence

Serif Jackson Johnson was rather confused about what the rookies were telling him. Over twenty people are dead in a month period. The victims are all different ages, genders, backgrounds, some are blond other are brunette, tall or short, black or white. The victims are random, only some have blond hair, some are skinny, some work at the same place. But the only thing that puts these people together from the same killer is how they are killed. All drained of blood, all are killed after 6.30 at night and 5 in the morning. No hairs or DNA are found. Autopsy says the some died from blood loss others broken necks but were still drained of all their blood.

They had absolutely no leads. All the men and woman on the case are frustrated and confused. There was no blood spatter as the victims were drained of their blood. Those from C.S.I. are still a little baffled. There seem to be no weapon, and Jackson didn't want the F.B.I. involved. But really that's the only way they think. Autopsy says these are actually from someone's mouth as there is saliva, but they can't trace any DNA. The fang markings are long and experienced. The first two were a bit sloppy. But soon their 'Unsub' graduated and grew more confident.

The only clue they really had is from the phone call from the Marcus's, who happened to be close friends of Jackson's. He swore to himself that he would make sure that the killer or killers were brought to justice. Sadly, he hasn't been able to make up for it. He knew he had to make the call to the F.B.I. or they were coming from force of the government.

He was conflicted and confused. He made sure his family stayed at his brother in Amity Park, he was an agent of ghost hunting called the Men in White. He knew what his brother did was pointless as he was sceptic about the paranormal, but thought his wife and three children would be safer. He didn't want them to be victim of any savage serial killer.

"Serif, we got another kill," says Detective Roma grimly. Jackson follows the Detective into the meeting room where reports of the victim are told. He sat down, felling absolutely responsible.

"The victim's name is Lily Verona born in Rome and moved to New York when she started high school. She was known as a prostitute but had a boyfriend who never knew of her profession. He said he last saw her when she left the bar to have a cigarette, she never came inside. He found her body two hours later then called the police."

Professor Jones from the Autopsy stood up," she was killed from a broken neck, then was drained. She was the unusual one because she was placed in a bed of flowers and was placed lightly and had flowers placed all over her body. Her stomach was ripped open and some stones were found, as the 'Unsub' was going to make her body sink. The victim was pregnant and only a week along, he probably noticed and showed remorse in killing her she was placed in a flower bed."

emotion. He thought that this asshole wouldn't feel emotion. Only the evil could do wicked deeds and enjoy it. This person was suspected of using vampirism and now he was feeling guilt. Maybe this isn't our Killer.

"Another thing I need to tell you, we got DNA, as the victim was only killed two hours before we got the call. We are searching the system now, should be a few days before we get the results."

Fucking finally.

* * *

**posting another chappie. thought to do one in third person. sorry again its short. thought i should show the police catching up with phantom. all mistakes are mine. oh also about the chapter 5 im sure it said he was legal at the age of sixteen, im from New Zealand you are legally allowed to have sex at 16. also you can go for your drivers licence at age as well, you can drink alcohol at the age of 18 as well as voting and smoking. NZ people drive on the oppisite side of the road, just thought you should know this in further chapters. **


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnap

**disclaimer: I never have and never will be.**

Chapter 8: Kidnap

Phantom's POV.

Since Lily died I stayed in my hole for a couple of days. Why did I feel so guilty. It was an emotion I've never felt before, and its starting to bug me. I refused to move from my hole for days. The tightness in my chest clutched more ever time I thought about what I did. Did this have something to do with Daniel? Maybe. Maybe, he influenced me to love children. Did I subconsciously never touched children because they were helpless, shouldn't that be the reason I should be hunting them instead of their much more challenging parents. Whatever the reason, I just couldn't lay a hand on an innocent child. It made me feel like slime, dirty rotten slime.

While my isolation comforted me, from possibly hurting anyone, I knew the police were close behind me. I had to think rationally. I knew the cops were lost on leads as my weapons are hidden in my gums, I just look like a homeless child. I was desperate for some new clothes. But any clothes that would fit me are from people my age and I refused to go that young.

On the fifteenth I left my little box and walked straight towards Reuben's house, standing in front of the door, but not raising my hand to knock on it. The house is empty besides one person. I had never smelt Reuben before but it smelled like a young man. I knocked on the door, but the person knew not to open the door. I knocked again, no different from the last and a dark-skinned teenager looked from the curtain at me, I held up a pretend package.

"Just leave it on the ground," he yelled from the window.

"I need a signature so its proof that you go the package!" I hear him lock the door and I pass him the clip board and he signs it and passes back to me and then I grab the handkerchief from my pocket and put it over his head and put it in his mouth and held it tight."I'll promise to let you and your family live, but I need you to do something for me, you do as your told not one will be hurt, got it?" he nods his head but wearly if going to escape.

I tighten he fabric and whisper; "I need you to get me to Amity Park, I cannot fly nor walk, and I have no idea how to work a car, though you might, I want you to take me there, I don't care if you call the police once I get there I just need to be their, friends funeral, and I have no family, I ran away from the orphanage, and need to be their, or corse, im fussy and you will have to drive during the night not day. You do as I ask and your life will be spared, you disobey ill make you're life miserable."

I turn him around and bare my fangs and he whimpered. " can you teach me how to drive?"

"Yes" his voice is muffled by the handkerchief. I rub his left cheek "good, I have the car ready we will drive, you will leave a not saying you are at a friend's house. I pass him the clipboard back and he writes the note and passes it back to me I read it and remove the paper and place it on the fridge.

I lock the door and walk him to the cheap car, with the non-tinted windows, he gets inside and starts the car.

* * *

**Another Chappie that's the last one for the day. might be another chapter up tomorrow. its school holidays so im not going to be doing much for the next few weeks and im compelled to write quickly because i feel guilty and hate waiting for half a year for a new chappie so im updating as fast as i can!**


	10. Chapter 9: Profling the Undead

**ive been wanting to write a chapter of what it was like to be with phantom. hope you enjoy my chapter.**

Chapter 9: Profiling the Undead.

Reuben's POV

This kid is insane! He goes from calm and collective to psychopathic in seconds. The albino kid looked my age, his body was skinny and his limbs weak, but he could throw a hard punch, the dent on the sliding door was hit so badly the door had to be replaced.

He had bad habits and refused to have the radio on until he woke up from his day slumber. Getting used to his bizarre sleeping patterns was difficult, I had to stay up for twenty-four hours before he hand-cuffed me to the back seat and placed a shock collar that would knock me unconscious, I hadn't tried that out and I dint feel like trying anytime soon. He would place this rag in my mouth that tasted like car oil and smelled even worse.

We had left the state a few days ago, and were halfway through Pennsylvania, knowing that Danny's family had a rich friend that lived in Wisconsin he would most likely know how to get to the Fenton's.

The albino says his goes under the name of Phantom. Phantom has a tendency of leaving me locked up like he does when he falls asleep, wakes up and leaves the van, the locking of the door symbolises that he will leave me for a while. He does this every three days and is gone for an hour, he returns with his shirt rumpled and bundles it up, he has red stains covering his chest and pants, it took me a while to know that it was blood.

Sometimes it was all over his face and red patches in his white hair. He always had a sadistic pleasure glint in his eye, and would smile innocently, his blood stained teeth gave him a malevolent aura.

Some days he would try to be more social, and tried to be friendly. Sometimes if I behaved we would leave the van and get snacks thanks to Phantoms strange ability to control people's mind.  
When we were in contact with others he would act with amiable and deceit, flirting with girls with pious promises.

How they find him attractive is beyond my imagination. May it be because I know what kind of person he is, wondering if he is either a necrophiliac, mass murderer, or a rapist. But he never talks about anything inside the car.

I question Phantom's sanity, he acts sane and like any normal teenager but his eyes are hiding promises. He looks at adults with disgust and malice. His actions with children are very different, he adores any child he meets, helping with anything they wanted.

Phantom has very different views than mine, he is probably psychologically damaged. He views children with awe and happiness and adults with such extremity that I can only describe it as demonic hatred.

When he catches me staring his eyes sharpen and change in a darker - yet glowing - shade of red and bulges would show in his mouth, deep growling would escape from his throat, it was a death threat, he would also grow like this when he saw adults and when they got to close.

One time some people early twenties were laughing about and one shoved a guy into Phantom, and that will be something ill never forget.

* * *

**Flashback**

_We were in the middle of a bookstore looking for books on different states we're likely to run into and which is the quickest way to Wisconsin, because Amity Park isn't very well-known and most can't understand where it is._

_Phantom was benevolently asking the woman for the quickest routes when they were done talking Phantom became a mute and didn't speak a word. I was scared of him intensely. Who wouldn't if they were forced to drive a serial killer to a small town. I knew my cousin lives there and is good friends with Danny Fenton but I never get around to telling him._

"_What would you like for lunch, you deserve some good quality food rather than chips, pop and candy?" his voice sounding hoarse as if he was in the middle of a bad cold._

"_Im desperate for a steak," he nods lightly, not uttering a word. He walks towards the supermarket into the food section, and I knew something bad was coming, but I kept my mouth shut, knowing it liked to get me into loads of big trouble. He nodded his head towards the meat, telepathically getting the message he wants me to choose. I grab the biggest one and on our way to the frozen to get some fries a young group of people are joking about._

_Phantom completely ignores them as if they are evanescent from his mind._ _when It goes badly wrong when one boy shoves another into Phantom knocking him to the floor. The anger in Phantom's eyes were completely naked to the world, and I guess his hidden emotions get the better of the usually apathetic albino._

"_Watch what you're doing you fucking pathetic Homo sapiens," Phantom hisses Venomously. The boy was pushed into Phantom got up quickly after hearing Phantom's tone of voice. He held his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose, but did nothing to sooth Phantoms fast growing rage. _

"_Dude it was just an accident. I didn't expect him to land on you,"_ _the young dark-haired man who was finding the dangerous situation rather ridiculous._

"_Really, I find that hard to believe!" phantom spat. His raised voice catching attentions of other shoppers and making me feel embarrassed to be anywhere near him. "Jesus Christ , calm down!" Phantom's red eyes narrowed into thin slits, causing a temperature decrease. "I did not ask to speak! Do not speak unless I tell you!"_

_The dark-haired man scoffed at Phantom, I think I was the only one who noticed Phantom's gloves ripping open around the fingertips, showing sharp grey claws growing in place where is fingers were previously. _

_He walked over to him, but he was a blur when he moved, he was right in front of the young man's face, knowing now I needed to get Phantom out of here before he hurt someone. "Phantom I think it's better if we leave now, don't you?" I ask faking a calm voice. He didn't budge. Phantom and the man having a glaring match, of corse Phantom would win, he had his ways. He pushed the man into the shelving whispering words that I could only barely decipher._

"_I will kill you, if you dear to back chat me again. I'm your worse enemy, I have my ways of punishment. Even if I have to tie you down and rip your essence from your very body. Yes im cruel, yes im ruthless, and..." he places his hand around the man's neck. "... yes I will be the death of you."_

_He never spoke about him once afterwards, the only indicator I had that Phantom had done something is that the same young man was found with a ripped neck and broken spine._

**End**

To most everyday people Phantom just looks like a troubled teenager, but what most people don't know is how many skeletons are in his closet.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. i loved writing this chapter. ive been sick like hell lately and ive been figuring what to write up. and this popped up!**


	11. Chapter 10: Daniel

**sorry for a bit of a wait, i had a lot of things to do all weekend! Disclaimer: if ive told you once, ive told you a thousand times, I don't own anything except the plotline.**

Chapter 10: Daniel.

Phantoms POV

The looks that Reuben were giving me are rather bothersome. Like he was studying me and was going to write this biography about me.

We had been drive for more than three weeks and were arriving at Vladimir Masters mansion. I heard the man was a bachelor, and lived alone; a big house for one man. The outside was high security, meaning he is most probably hiding some skeletons in his many closets.

Reuben parked the car in the circle driveway, and didn't move. "what is it Reuben?," I ask. He gulps slightly, I study the movement in his throat hungrily. If this man knows something I'll let the guy live. If not forget it, I haven't ate in almost a week.

"The house I hear was haunted, and the man has a huge obsession with Danny's mother," he says.

If this man knows where Danny is I will kill him very painfully. I open the door and walk up to the wooden almost two-story high doors. Reuben pull his hand up to knock, I grab his wrist and pull it back down to his side. "We don't want to alert" I was cut out mid speech when the large doors are opened by a butler. "Yes may I help you?," the man asks kindly.

"Yes we would like to speak to Mr Masters," speaks Reuben, out of turn, I let him off as the butler holds the door to allow us entrance. When Reuben looks at me I pull my lips back and he gets the message.

The butler seats us in a very large living room and leaves to get Vladimir. Reuben just walks around the room staring at everything. " you spoke out of turn," I say. "Well you said nothing and your face was stoic. I on the other hand show emotion, some all humans possess but your lack of emotion gives everyone a bad vibe."

The house was dead silent when I heard a scream that held pain and fear. The sound was broken down, by the mansions walls, Reuben seemed to have heard nothing. But that voice spoke to me, tugged at me and made my chest tighten. Daniel.

Reuben soon picks up something is wrong. "What is it?" He asks. Daniel. Daniel is here. I've found him. " Danny," I whisper to myself but he hears. "Wait Danny is here! We have to get him!"

"I'm afraid that wont be happening boys," that voice haunts my mind. My changer. The monster that took my life away and my memories took MY Danny away from me! HOW DARE HE!

"I see you've come to like becoming a vampire Phantom. I knew you would," he has this ecstatic grin on his lips, that I want to rip right of his face.

"You stole Danny from me! For that you will be punished," I hiss with all the venom I can muster to spit at him. He chuckles like a madman for a minute, "oh, you were serous. I admire your confidence." I pull my lips back and bare my fangs while giving him my best growl, that made Reuben shiver. My changer had a dreary expression on his face, not seeming surprised.

"How is your Retrograde Amnesia? I made sure you wouldn't remember anything, but I guess something's just don't leave. I've heard you have killed over a half a thousand people in three months, I'm impressed," I snort giving a hiss along with it. "What the fuck would you know! You took everything from me, my life, my innocence, my memories and MY Danny! I'm going to fucking rip you into oblivion. I don't care if I have to go with you to do it!"

He only smiles malevolently and has a secretive glint in his eyes. "You want me to suffer? I was born in Haiti, and was born with Congenital Analgesia; meaning I don't feel pain. That will be quite difficult when pain wouldn't pull me down."

"Reuben, leave this is my fight," I glare at Reuben, who was acquiesced but left. I was so angry, no murderous was a better word. It really is indescribable of how angry I feel. My body was shaking with murderous rage.

He leaped at me first going for the punch and I was able to block it just in time. Grab his wrist and pull it behind his back, and aiming for his open neck, just when I was about to bite, his other hand grabbed a bunch of my white hair and threw me to the other side of the room. "I underestimated you! That wont happen again."

I growled as venom leaked from my mouth and I regained my stance, giving him the 'come and get me' gesture with my finger. He laughs slightly, "he's all yours," he says to something - or someone - behind me.

I turned to see Daniel staring at me, eyes wide and blood pouring down his slim body.

* * *

**thanks for all of reviews, they make my day! i was in the mood today for writing as all of my favourite stories were updated, just a few more chapters, i have a feeling ill make a sequal or just an epiloge, you choose! luv you all!**


	12. Chapter 11: Freedom

**another Chapter! Here ya go!**

Chapter 11: Freedom.

Phantom's POV

Daniel. Danny he is here standing in front of me. But this is not how envisioned our meeting. He was different, I knew he wasn't a vampire, but he wasn't human either. I think they knew that Daniel was my weak spot, my only memory and my safe haven. So they used it against me. They used the only thing that brought out a part of my fucked up humanity and turned him against me. I wanted to crawl in a hole to cry then die. He was what I searched months for.

I forced every emotion im sure they could read off my face but im not that great at hiding emotion, im just good at not feeling it. I backed away, my internal horrors coming all at me. Please be a fucked up dream, but I know this is no dream, this is the fucked up world of reality.

He walk towards me, slowly and deftly, smiling all innocent. I couldn't take it. They changed my Danny made him dip his foot into the pool of insanity. An older man with long white hair wearing an aristocratic suit, put his hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny looked back and smiled merrily. "Yes Father?" the man smiled ecstatic. "Daniel this is Phantom. Phantom has been looking for you for a while now. How about you greet him like a told you too."

Danny holds out his hand and grins and ear to ear. I back up, not wanting to be anywhere near the boy I've obsessed about. He tilts his head to the side and looks merely confused and hurt. I just wanted my old Danny, the one I know I somewhat love. He walks towards me and I back up every step. He soon has me cornered, I want to get out of here and never come back. I shut my eyes not wanting to see what is around me.

I feel a warm chest against mine and long slim arms wrap around my waist and his head rests on my shoulder. He is the first warmth I feel before I feel a burning pain in my head, as every memory I've lost runs through like a movie clip and I remember everything. Danny and I splitting up soon he can study, fighting all the ghosts. It all happens in matter of milliseconds.

He turns his head sideways, " we need to get out of here, Vlad and Shade don't know im not hypnotized, they think im probably whispering death threats. Please we need to get out of here."

"how do I not know you're lying?" I whisper, so quietly im surprised he heard it. He leans back and grabs my chin and looks back at the duo, "he's a smart one ain't he?". He chuckles evilly. But his eyes are pleading. It was only then in knew he wasn't joking. At the corner of my eye I meticulously calculate how fast I could be to grabbing Danny and running out of the door before either one could catch up. I decided to take the risk.

I waited until the duo where busy laughing to grab Danny, as I touched him I felt a spark of fire grow where his skin meet mine. Ignoring that feeling I run as fast as I can out that door, only seconds later, my changer Danny calls Shade comes up behind me and I charge and ectoplasmic blast in my hand and shot him straight in the chest, knowing it wont keep him down for long, I run thought the maze as Danny directs me through the mansion.

It didn't take long before I reached Reuben by the car and pushed both in the back of the car realizing it is only just minutes till te sun rose and started effecting me and Shade. Even though Shade cannot feel pain, he wouldn't be stupid enough to come outside, Vlad on the other hand im worried about. It's a three-hour drive to Amity Park, as Danny says. I get into the driver's seat and lock all the doors and push my foot down on the gas and moved the steering wheel around. I realized that im driving a fucking car! I almost wanted to laugh but now isn't the time.

I drive as fast as this thing can go and head towards the motor-way. Just as I reached it my skin started prickling me. "Reuben I need you to drive I can't anymore!" he doesn't say anything just gets into the driver's seat and I dash for the back seats and close the curtains.

I pant and lie down on the floor until I feel my injuries fade away and heal. "Don't head for Amity Park, they will be expecting us there," I turn to Danny. " what's a town or place they wont expect us to go to out of Amity Park?"

He ponders over this for a second. "The Men in White's headquarters, they will never suspect us to go there."

Reuben looks behind the chair briefly, noticing Danny. "Danny! Phantom found you, thank god, three months looking for you and dealing with Phantom." he whistles dramatically. "I very thankful. I can go home, see my family."

* * *

When we arrive we had the hardship of trying to get me inside the facility without burning me into a million pieces. Danny comes up with the idea of wrapping my body in a blanket to block the sunlight. It worked but I had some sunburns on my skin as the blanket isn't opaque. The building is all white and clean, pristine and makes me feel like im in an asylum.

As soon as I step through the door a steel metal door drops down from all the doors and windows. An alarm goes off and men and woman wearing white HAZMAT suits with big guns all point at me. Right, im Phantom, their number one enemy. Why didn't I think of that earlier. " put your hands behind your back and get on the floor. Reuben and Danny comply, but I refuse to budge.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, I came here for protection for Reuben and Danny, they are being hunted and I want them both safe," I stand over Danny protectively. " I just want them healthy and for Danny's family to know their son is alive and well."

* * *

Not long after, Danny and Reuben have a shower and are given dressing gowns and hot chocolate. They both look like they need it. I am sitting opposite them seven agents surround me and have guns pointed at me if I dare to move. Not like I could move faster than they can pull that trigger.

Danny looks down at the floor refusing to speak until he could call his parents. A bald dark-skinned agent came towards Danny and handed the phone and said it had to be on speaker.

Danny hesitantly takes the phone and looks at me, I smile encouraging him, but he looks like he is having an internal breakdown. "Call them, it will make you feel better," he sniffles a bit and presses the numbers and you could hear the dial tone. After a few minutes someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello, this is Jazz Fenton."_

Danny had an upset but happy grin, probably from hearing his sister's voice. _"Hey Jazz it's me... Danny."_

On the other line it is silent. And you hear the dial tone again, meaning she hang up.

Danny breaks down a bit and walk towards him when the same bald man gives me a pointed look. The other agents tensed and held their fingers on the trigger. I sit beside him and hold him close and let him cry into my shoulder. "Shh.. Its okay, im here. Shh..."

Soon the phone rings and Danny briefly looks at the number and picks it up.

"_Danny?! Danny. Is Danny there!"_

"_Yeah mum, its me."_

"_Oh my god! Danny your okay! You are right?" _she sounded hysterical and joyful at the same time. _"Danny where are you? Jazz said you called her and she called me as soon as possible! Your father and I missed you so much Danny!"_

I took the phone from Danny, _"Mrs. Fenton, this is Phantom here._ _I want to tell you after months of searching for your son, I had found him in a mansion in Wisconsin, he goes by the name Vladimir Masters. He had taken your son the same time I was attacked, I think it would be best if you bring Tucker and Samantha to the MiW Headquarters immediately."_ I hung up and clutched Danny closely.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! would you like an sequal to this when i finish or a epliogue**


	13. Chapter 12: Shade

Chapter 12:Shade.

Phantom's POV

Daniels parents didn't spear a second, they were here in less than twenty minutes with Samantha and tucker along with them. They all ran inside the facility and Madeline was the first one to reach Daniel smothering him with hugs and kisses.

They all were all so happy to see him and I sneered and walked away but the guards, refused to let me out. Without warning, I felt a coldness spread throughout my body, remaining there and causing a slight shiver, I turned and look at the front door, when, they bashed open and there stood a livid Shade. Vladimir was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone was blind by the fact that he was there. "Great isn't. To them I am not here. Compulsion and Illusionism, one of the few perks of being a vampire. I've been able to master these abilities for over a century, I stumbled into Vlad and he pays me to do jobs, the payment is blood of corse."

He has the upper hand with me because im a new-born, understanding the vampirism system. But I had fought for years, before being phantom, I fought for those who needed it. His devil-may-care persona was his shell into the savage dreary beast within him, and I am like him in more ways than one.

I sneered slightly, and rolled my eyes. He thinks he is a god but he is fragile and weak, just like a human. "Danny," I called and his eyes travel from his parents to me then to Shade, and his skin pales and his throat moves, gulping, enticing me as well has Shade. His family and friends notice his paleness and look to where he is staring and see Shade standing in front of the door, grinning evilly.

"Why, hello Jazz. Nice to see you again. You look wonderful," says Shade, psychopathic smile not fading. He looks back at me and I notice the claws growing, and his fangs growing and glares at me.

_Danny, if you can hear me open every curtain/blind/window in this building._

Then Danny runs off, family in tow. Suddenly I get a punch in the nose and I hear a sickening crack, as my nose is broken. I get up from the fall from the impact. I growl lowly and he copies. Venom then slowly starts making a pool in my mouth and I hiss spraying it in all directions. I run with all my speed and run into a clawed hand and is thrown to the other side of the room, making a dent in the wall.

I shockingly get back up and get socked into the stomach, losing all my oxygen. And desperately trying to get it back. I pant and back away from him every time he steps closer. Soon my hand comes into contact with metal and I briefly look to see a long dagger. I pull it behind my back and continue to back up. He laughs madly, sounding insane. He wraps one hand around my throat and it becomes difficult to breathe. When he pulls me closer to whisper in my ear I tighten my grip on the dagger and aim at his chest and put all my energy into the arm.

It didn't take long to get it inside. He gasped and soon I could smell burning flesh and it itches at my nostrils and soon Shades body drops and turns into ash. I look up to see the large window open and I run to get out-of-the-way of the light before I turn to ash.

* * *

Not long afterwards the MiW grab handcuffs and stab me with a drug that paralyzes me. Danny gasped, "I didn't tell you that to kill him! Just to help him!" Danny was ignored and I was put into a cell where a young blond-haired boy with the name tag 'Gregor Baxter'. "your going to jail for a long time, and judging by what you are it is going to be incessant."


	14. AN

**Hey Guys I've finished this story and ill be writing the sequel it will be posted up as soon as this chapter is. Its called 'A Monster Within' and if anyone wants to beta the story or know anyone who would be helpful with this kind of thing, would be nice. Thanks for all your reviews, I've really appreciate them, I love em'. Sorry for the long wait for the last chapter, I kind of lost track of time and I had a writer's block and they piss me off very much.**


End file.
